


Mint Candy

by ok960208



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ok960208/pseuds/ok960208
Summary: 고등학생들의 풋풋한 연애가 보고싶다





	

검은 머리, 빨려 들어갈 듯 깊은 눈동자.

  졸업을 앞둔 학년이라기엔, 제 또래라기엔 무언가 다가가기 힘든 분위기가 있었다. 참새 무리 속에 섞여있는 매의 느낌이다. 섞이려해도 도저히 섞일수가 없는. 물과 기름을 둥둥 띄워놓은 듯한 느낌.

단정하게 다린 옷, 구김새나 그 흔한 실밥도 없는 옷에 자세또한 곧다. 보통 새로운 아이가 전학을 오면 하루 종일 질문이 쏟아지기 마련인데 전학생의 의미모를 위압감 탓에 질문은 커녕 그 흔한 친구들 사이의 잡담조차 찾기 힘든 마당이다.

묵직하게 가라앉은 분위기를 참다못해 일어난 사람이 있었다. 총대를 메고 이 분위기를 어찌 해결해보자는 뜻이다. 이름은 제시 맥크리. 척척 걸어간 맥크리가 전학생이 앉아있는 책상을 턱 짚고 고개를 숙였다.

  "안녕."

  "...안녕."

  가까이서 본 눈은 언뜻 스쳐보았을 때 보다 더욱 묘한 매력이 있었다. 고개를 살짝 기울인 전학생이 질문을 재촉했다. 굳게 다문 입술은 아무런 단어도 내뱉지 않았지만 눈은, 적어도 눈은 '용건이 뭐야.'라며 끊임없이 얘기하고 있다.

  "친하게 지낼까?"

  아, 역시 괜히 했나. 반 전체의 시선이 등으로 쏘아진다. 그 무게가 낮설고 버겁게까지 느껴진다. 처음부터 찍힌 건 아니겠지. 등줄기를 식은땀이 타고 흐르는 느낌마저 든다.

  "남에게 그런 얘기를 할때는 먼저 자기를 소개하는게 예의야."

  식은땀이 흘렀다. 이건 분명 착각이 아니다. 과도하게 긴장된 청각은 눈 앞의 애에게서 느껴지는 숨 소리까지 들릴 지경이었다. 심장이 터질듯이 쿵쾅거린다.

  "...제시 맥크리."

  제시, 맥크리. 얇은 입술이 작게 오물거리며 단어들을 삼켰다. 이젠 흐르는 땀방울의 소리까지 들릴 지경이다.

아까까지 딱딱하게 경직되어 있던 눈매가 거짓말처럼 부드럽게 풀어졌다. 저 비밀스럽고 매혹적인 눈에 순간 훅 꺼지는 듯한 기분이 들었다. 헛숨을 짧게 들이킨 맥크리가 내밀어지는 손을 바보처럼 멍하니 쳐다봤다.

  "시마다 한조다. 잘 부탁하지."

  맞잡은 손이 따뜻했다.

 

###    
  **_Mint Candy_**

 

 

 

  한조의 전학 후, 아마 두 달정도 흘렀을 거다. 둘은 꽤 친해진 상태였다. 적어도 맥크리는 그렇게 생각했다.

  그 날은 늘 보던 정기적인 시험이 있었다. 늘 그렇듯 설렁설렁 답을 체크하고 책상 위에 엎어져 잠을 청하는 맥크리와는 달리 한조는 시험 종료를 알리는 종이 치기 직전까지 펜을 놓지 않았다. 자고 있는데 어떻게 알았냐고? 종 치기 5분전에 귀신같이 깬 탓이다. 시험중이니 알람을 맞춘것도 아니건만 맥크리의 뱃속 시계는 놀랍도록 정확했다. 종 치기 5분 전, 다르게 말하면 점심시간 5분 전. 문득 옆을 돌아봤을 때 보인 옆 얼굴은 자기가 보았던 그 어느 때 보다 집중한 기색이 역력했다. 뭐, 시험이니 어쩔 수 없나.

  아직 잠이 덜 깨 무거운 눈꺼풀을 끔뻑거리던 맥크리가 다시 팔뚝에 얼굴을 묻었다.

 

 

  "있지, 시마다. 시험 잘 봤어?"

  교실이며 계단이며 온통 소란스럽다. 서로 시험지를 들이대고 답을 맞추는 학생들, 성적이 올랐다며 방방 뛰는 학생들, 저쪽 구석에는 난 이제 엄마한테 죽었다. 난 아빠한테. 라며 좌절하는 음침한 무리들. 필기구를 필통에 집어넣고 책상 위를 정리하던 한조의 어깨에 턱, 하고 팔이 얹혀졌다. 맥크리였다.

  "그럭저럭."

  보통 백이면 백 그날의 결과가 표정에서 드러나던데. 한조의 표정은 영 알기 힘들었다. 잘 본건지, 아니면 영 죽 쑨건지. 결과가 짐작이 안되니 뭐라 말을 건네기도 힘들었다. 차라리 망쳤다고 하면 위로라도 건네줄텐데.

  "너는 어떻지?"

  "으응, 그냥 늘 그렇듯 중간은 가겠지."

  소위 말하는 천재인지 뭔지, 아무튼 맥크리는 평소 공부와는 영 담을 쌓는 것과는 다르게 성적은 의외로 중상위권에 드는 편이었다. 수업 태도는 좋지 않기로 손에 꼽았건만 그런 놈들 중에서도 성적은 좋았다. 선생들이 쉬이 지적을 못 하는데도 어느정도 이유는 있었다.

  "식당으로 갈건가?"

  "아니, 잠깐 옥상에좀 들렸다가."

  손목이 턱 잡혔다. 고운 미간이 살풋 찡그려졌지만 한조는 다른 내색은 하지 않고 얌전히 맥크리를 따라 계단을 올랐다.

  "볼 일이라도?"

  "으응, 있지. 그럼."

  학교 안의 모든 사람들이 앞다투어 식당으로 달려나가는 시간이다. 자연스럽게 옥상은 조용했고, 들리는 소리라고는 구멍뚫린 파이프를 바람이 스쳐지나가 웅웅대는 소리와 신발 바닥이 바닥에 깔린 돌가루와 스치는 작은 소음이 전부였다. 옥상은 또 처음인걸. 신기한듯 이리저리 둘러보던 한조의 시선이 다시 맥크리에게로 향했다. 주머니에서 작은 종이갑이 튀어나왔다.

  "...담배도 폈나?"

  "선생들한텐 비밀이야."

  이미 반 애들은 다 아는 눈치지만. 바람이 꽤 부는 탓에 불 붙이기조차 쉽지 않다. 손으로 입가를 가리고 몇 번 더 시도한 끝에 담배 끝이 까맣게 타들어갔다. 뿌연 연기가 구름낀 하늘위로 풀풀 뭉쳐 올라가다 불어온 바람에 힘없이 흩어졌다. 혹여 몸에 연기가 배일까 바람을 등진 쪽으로 조금 떨어진 한조를 보며 맥크리가 킥킥 웃었다. 이거 봐라. 도너츠다. 어떻게 한건지는 모르겠지만 도넛처럼 둥그런 고리 모양의 연기가 입에서 퐁 튀어나왔다. 그걸 보던 눈이 조금 크게 떠진다.

  "...어떻게 한거지?"

  "한번 해볼래?"

  손가락에 들려있던 얇은 담배에 시선이 꽂힌다. 잠시 고민하던 한조가 떨리는 손으로 담배를 받아들었다. 입에 물고, 응, 연기를 조금 마신다음에 입술을 동그랗게 말고-

  "쿨럭!"

  도너츠는 커녕 연기를 들이마시는 것조차 실패다. 쓰고 독한 맛과 냄새에 눈에 눈물이 핑 돌았다. 한동안 고개를 숙이고 입을 틀어막은 채 연신 밭은 기침을 내뱉은 한조가 눈물이 그렁그렁한 붉은 얼굴로 고개를 저었다. 원래 처음엔 다 그래. 맥크리가 짓궂게 웃었다.

  "아니, 난 안 하는게 나을 것 같다."

  "그치?"

  우와, 그러고 보니 이거 간접키스 아닌가. 묘하게 두근거리는데. 괜히 콩닥거리는 심장을 억지로 억눌렀다. 담배를 다시 받아들어 필터 바로 앞쪽까지 타들어갈 정도로 쭉 빨아들이고 주머니에서 작은 스프레이를 꺼낸 맥크리가 옷에 그것들을 뿌렸다. 그건 또 뭐지? 응? 그냥 탈취제. 냄새 배이면 안되니까. 소매에 칙, 옷자락에 칙칙. 바지에도 칙. 소매에 대고 몇번 코를 킁킁대고 나서야 맥크리가 환하게 웃었다. 됐다!

  애초에 그냥 담배를 피지 않으면 되는 일이 아니던가. 한조의 눈이 가늘어졌다. 맥크리가 신발 앞축으로 담배를 비벼 불이 완전히 꺼진걸 확인한 뒤 주머니에 손을 찔러넣었다.

  "가자, 밥 먹어야지. 점심 시간 끝나겠다."

 

 

 

 

  일부러 사람이 몰리는 시간을 피해 점심시간이 끝나지 20분 전, 느즈막히 식당에 들린 둘은 식판에 음식을을 한가득 받아 구석진 자리로 향했다. 그나마 몇 명 모여 식사중이던 애들에게서도 먼 자리다. 대화를 방해받는 것을 원치 않았던 탓이다.

  "넌 그런것만 먹고 힘이 나냐?"

  식어 눅눅해진 감자튀김을 입에 넣고 으적으적 씹던 맥크리가 먼저 입을 열었다. 감자튀김, 치킨너겟, 조잡하게 만든 햄버거, 피클 약간. 이게 학교 급식인지 패스트푸드점 식판인지 구분도 안되는 맥크리의 식판과는 달리 한조의 식판은 온통 푸릇푸릇한 야채들이 가득했다. 파인애플 통조림, 바나나, 씁쓸한 치커리가 들어간 샐러드, 사과 작은 조각.

  "...그런걸 먹었다간 한 시간도 안되서 배탈날걸."

  하긴, 일본에서 먹던거와는 많이 거리가 있겠지. 한조는 기름진 음식을을 꽤 기피하는 편이었다. 올리브유를 둘러 볶은 당근이 들어간 파스타정도면 모를까. 기름에 튀긴 것은 질색을 하고 멀리하곤 했다.

  "그런걸 먹었다간 한 시간도 안 되서 쓰러질걸."

  한조의 어투를 따라하며 키득키득 웃은 맥크리가 턱을 괴고 눈 앞의 애를 빤히 바라봤다. 아사하겠다. 진짜로. 시큼한 피클이 맞물리는 어금니 사이에서 잘게 으스러졌다.

  "...너도 야채를 좀 먹는게 어떠냐."

  "난 됐어. 소들이 야채를 먹고 크잖아."

  감자튀김도 야채고, 피클도 야채고, 끝! 마지막 남은 햄버거 조각을 입에 우겨넣고 손을 닦았다. 궤변이 따로없다. 그렇게 따지면 모든 인간은 초식동물이게? 반박하고 싶은 생각은 많았지만 편식하는 맥크리를 설득하는 것 보다 해가 서쪽에서 뜨는게 더 빠를거란걸 깨달은 한조는 다시 시선을 제 포크에 찍혀있는 치커리로 돌렸다. 샐러드를 우물거리던 한조가 푹 한숨을 내쉬었다.

  "널 책망하는건 아니지만, 맥크리. 물어볼게 있다."

  "응?"

  "...왜 날 시마다라고 부르는거지?"

  "....응?"

  "처음엔 거리를 두는거라 생각했는데, 이제 보니 그것도 아닌 것 같군. 왜지?"

  혹시 다른 뜻이 있는 거라면 미안하다. 다만 궁금했을 뿐이다. 휘젓는 포크 아래에서 여러가지 색의 드레싱이 제멋대로 뒤섞인다. 솔직히, 한조는 속이 복잡했다. 저게 무슨 뜻인지도 모르겠다. 성을 부르는걸로 봐서는 자신과 어느정도 거리를 두고싶단 뜻으로 해석했건만 막상 다가오는데엔 거리낌이 없다. 어느 장단에 맞춰줘야할지조차 감이 오지 않는다.

맥크리는 맥크리대로 복잡했다. 난 친해지자고 그런 건데. 혹시 싫었나? 바짝 굳은 뒷목을 타고 땀방울이 흘렀다. 얼떨떨한, 모기 날갯짓만큼 작은 소리가 멍청하게 벌어진 입술 새로 흘러나왔다.

  "....어, 난 내딴에 친해지려고..."

  "나는 17년을 일본에서 살았다. 이곳 문화에 대해 아직 잘은 모르지만 성을 부르는것이 친구간에서 흔히 보이는 일은 알고있어."

  혹시 너무 딱딱하게 말한건 아닐까. 제 입으로 내뱉고도 한조는 후회해야했다. 포크로 저어댄 드레싱은 이제 불그죽죽한 뭣도 아닌 색으로 변한지 오래였다.

  "...저기, 시마다. 우리 뭔가 오해가 있는 것 같은데."

  식판에서 시선을 떼고 올려다본 얼굴은 뭔가 이상했다. 눈썹을 살짝 찡그리고, 입술을 깨물고, 어딘가 상기된것이.

  "...시마다가 네 이름 아니야?"

  ...혹시 뭔가 부끄러운건가? 한조는 그 생각을 떠올린 직후, 제 어리석음과 눈앞의 멍청이에 대해 깊이 한탄해야했다.

 

  복잡한 중간 과정을 생략하고 결론부터 말하자면 제시 맥크리는 일본에 대해서는 매우 단편적으로 아는 상태였다. 딱 교과서에 나오는 그 정도? 바다로 둘러쌓인 섬 나라, 수도는 도쿄, 언어는 일본어. 딱 요 정도. 성과 이름의 배치가 제 모국과 뒤바뀐 형태라는 것 따윈 알 리가 없었다.

  "...너, 바보냐?"

  "아니, 그게 아니라! 난 몰랐단말야! 당연히 시마다 한조라길래 시마다 쪽이 이름인줄 알았지!"

  "고국에 있는 내 동생 이야기도 했지 않나! 그녀석의 이름이 시마다 겐지라는 것도!"

  "그, 그건!"

  "내 말을 듣지 않았다는 거군!"

  "아냐! 난 니가 잘못 말한줄 알았지!"

  "멍청하기 짝이 없군."

  한 음절 한 음절 씹어뱉는 말에 냉기가 풀풀 풍긴다. 그도 그럴 것이 그 짧지 않은 몇 달이란 시간동안 어디에 털어놓지도 못하고 남몰래 고민한게 얼마나 오랜 시간이었던가. 한조는 어이가 없다못해 뒷골이 찡하게 울리는 수준이었다. 맥크리는 맥크리대로 난감했고. 진짜 그런줄 알았단 말이야... 개미 기어가는 작은 소리가 마지막 번명이었다.

  "헉, 잠깐만. 너 혹시 날 이름으로...그러니까, 맥크리를 이름이라고 생각하고 일부러 '성'으로 부르고 있던건 아니지? 응? 나랑 거리 두려 했다거나?"

  "내가 그정도로 멍청해 보이나, 제시 맥크리?"

  "..."

  쏘아지는 눈빛이 매섭다. 진심이야. 저건 진심이라니까! 손에 꽉 쥔 포크로 언제든지 찍어버리겠다는 기색이 역력하다. 겨울이 한꺼풀 꺾이고 벌써 풀꽃이 완연한 봄이다. 추운 날도 아니고 식당 안은 아직 조리기구에서 나온 열기로 홧홧하건만 금방이라도 식탁 모서리에 고드름이 얼릴 것 처럼 춥기만 하다.

  "...미안. 난 진짜 몰랐어."

  불쾌했다면 정말 미안해. 필살, 제시 맥크리표 울망울망 눈망울. 축 처진 눈썹 아래 울망한 눈망울이 한조를 바라봤다. 비 맞은 강아지처럼 처량하게만 느껴진다. 네가 이걸 보고도 안 넘어갈수 있을까? 한조의 미간이 꿈틀거렸다. 포크 아래 풀조각을 짓이길듯 꾹 찍어누르던 손에서 힘이 풀렸다.

  "...됐다. 모를 수도 있는 일이지."

  급하게 끓어오른 만큼 빠르게 식어내린다. 지금 와서 생각해보면 그리 화낼것도 아닌데. 너무 심했나. 정말 미안한듯 사과하는 얼굴에 화가 풀린것도 사실이다. 짭짤한 드레싱과 포크 아래 찍혀 시들시들해진 채소를 내려다보던 한조가 식판을 집어들고 일어났다.

  "가자, 제시. 금방 종이 칠거야."

 

 

  

  "한조오. 나 이것좀 알려주라."

  어지간하면 공부 안하려고 버티는게 제시 맥크리건만, 그걸 비웃기라도 하듯 문제는 날로 어려워져만 간다. 얼마 정도냐면, 수업시간의 절반을 퍼질러자던 맥크리를 스스로 일어나게 만들 만큼. 그걸로도 모자라 쉬는시간마다 필기로 너덜너덜해진 공책을 한조에게 들고오게 만드는 것이다.

  "궁금한 거라도?"

  어쨌든, 자기 친구가 학교 수석인 만큼 물어봐서 손해볼 것은 없으니. 맥크리는 자존심이 꽤 강한 남자였지만 자신이 부족하다 느끼는 곳에서는 얼마든지 굽힐줄 아는 사람이었다.

  저게 수학인지 뭔지, 분명 저가 배운것은 숫자로 계산하는 과목이건만 공책 안에는 숫자보다 알파벳이 더 그득그득하다. 줄 쳐진 공책 사이의 글자들을 쭉 읽어나가던 한조가 펜을 잡았다. 한조가 문제를 쭉 풀어나가는걸 보던 맥크리가 작게 탄성을 내뱉었다.

  어디서부터 꼬였나 싶었는데 전혀 신경도 쓰지 않던 부호가 문제였나보다. 샤프에 스친 자국이 마이너스처럼 보였는지, 그걸 그대로 계산한 모양이다. 그 부분을 고치자 나머지는 술술 풀렸다. 어, 됐다. 맥크리는 한조의 글씨가 꼭 제 주인을 닮았다고 생각했다. 어디 한군데 엇나간 곳 없고 정갈하다. 진짜 자기 한조랑 닮았네.

  "됐지?"

  "어? 응, 어,"

  정신이 팔려 있는 사이 공책 여백에 길다란 수식이 적혔다. 이건 너가 푸는 방식이고. 뒷장을 넘겨 문제를 베껴적은 한조가 다시금 길게 무언가를 적어나가기 시작한다. 언뜻 보면 더 복잡해 보여도 자세히 뜯어보면 훨씬 더 간단하다. 다섯 줄 가까이 적어야 했던 제 공식보다 절반은 줄어든 풀이를 한조가 샤프 끄트머리로 툭툭 두드렸다.

  "이게 내가 푸는 방법."

  머리 위에 물음표를 띄우던 맥크리가 공책을 빼앗아들곤 코를 박을 듯이 뚫어지게 바라봤다. 분명 답이 맞다. 아까와는 전혀 다른 방법이지만 중간에 실수한 부분도 없었고. 결정적으로 시간이 빠르고 난이도는 훨씬 더 낮다.

  "이거 너가 만든거야?"

  "예전에 배운건데 살짝 고쳐봤어."

  "...와우."

  공부 잘하는데는 이유가 있구나. 속으로 감탄을 아끼지 않고 있는데 낮은 웃음섞인 목소리가 들렸다. 그걸로 풀면 훨씬 쉬워. 빠르고. 검산도 두번정도는 넉넉하게 할수 있으니 틀릴일도 거의 없지.

  "한조."

  "응?"

  "...너 진짜 대단하다."

  흥분으로 발갛게 상기된 얼굴. 한조가 놀란 듯 눈을 깜빡이다 눈꼬리를 접고 웃었다. 고마워. 공책을 소중하게 자기 책상위에 도로 갖다놓은 맥크리가 의자를 질질 끌고 와 한조의 책상 앞에 앉았다.

  "한조."

  "응."

  "...나 공부 가르쳐주면 안 돼?"

  아마 이 반에 맥크리를 한번이라도 담당한 선생이 있으면 분명 자기 뺨을 강하게 후려치거나, 아니면 허벅지를 꼬집거나. 어떻게든 꿈에서 깨어나려는 노력을 했을 것이 분명하다. 그도 그럴것이 맥크리와 공부는 꽤 먼, 아니 아주 먼... 편이었으니.

 

 

  모처럼 수업이 일찍 끝난 날이다. 가방을 바리바리 싸들고 한조의 뒤를 졸졸 따라가는 걸음이 가볍다. 아직 멀었어? 벌써 10분은 걸은 것 같은데. 거의 다 왔어. 도시 외곽, 사람이 적은 곳이다. 처음 오는, 처음 보는 풍경에 어지간히도 신기한 모양인지 맥크리의 시선이 어디 한 곳에 머물줄을 모르고 이리저리 돌려진다. 5분 정도 더 걸었을까. 마당이 있는 집 앞에 도착해 주머니에서 열쇠를 두어개 꺼낸 한조가 문을 열고 안으로 들어갔다.

  "들어 와."

  "어, 안녕하세요?"

  일본은 신발을 벗고 집에 들어간다고 그랬지. 신발장 한켠에 신발을 벗어두고 집안을 휘휘 둘러보았으나 돌아오는 대답은 없었다.

  "그냥 들어와. 아무도 없어."

  "...너 혼자살아?"

  "응."

  "부모님은?"

  "아버지랑 겐지는 일본에 있어. 어머니는 예전에 돌아가셨고."

  "...세상에."

  외롭거나 무섭지 않아? 난 부모님이랑 사는데도 솔직히 밤에 무서운데. 우리 엄마는 내가 아직도 애 같대! 그래도 무서운 걸 어떡해. 쿠션이 가지런히 정리 된 소파 위로 가방이 날라가 주저앉았다. 힐끔 그 꼴을 돌아보던 한조가 입술을 조금 비쭉였다. 먼지나는데. 냉장고를 뒤지자 의외로 이것저것 나온다. 거의 다 찾아오지도 않는 손님을 위해 준비해둔 것이다. 뭐가 좋을까. 저 안쪽에 사 둔지 한 달은 된 듯한 주스가 눈에 띄었다.

  "주스 마실래?"

  "응? 난 아무거나 좋아."

  "오렌지 주스도?"

  "좋지."

  빨대 꽂힌 오렌지 주스 두 잔. 크랜베리 쿠키 몇개. 쟁반을 들고 온 한조가 납작한 탁상에 앉았다.

  "모르는거 있어?"

  "없어도 만들어야지. 여기까지 왔는데."

  살짝 식고 눅눅해졌지만 말린 원래 크랜베리 쿠키는 약간 눅눅해진게 더 맛있다. 맥크리의 지론이다. 부스러기도 덜 떨어지고, 너무 바삭하지도 않고. 유리컵을 들고 주스를 쭉쭉 마신 맥크리가 가방에서 공책과 교재 몇 개를 꺼내들었다.

  "...그걸 다?"

  "설마, 그러면 너무 힘들잖아."

  아작아작. 부스러기가 떨어지지 않게 맥크리가 재빨리 쿠키를 입에 밀어넣었다. 직접 구운거야? 아니, 가정부 아주머니가 저번에 주셨어. 딸이 만들었대. 가정부도 있어? 응. 그냥 가끔씩 오셔서 밥 해주는 정도...? 세상에, 너 부자구나. 가정부래. 완전 편하겠다. 맥크리의 입이 떡 벌어졌다.

  "딱히 그렇지도 않아. 그냥.. 며칠에 한번씩 오셔."

  "외롭지는 않아?'

  "학교 다녀오면 공부만 하는 걸. 그러고 있으면 저녁이고. 밥 먹고 티비 보다가 금방 잠들어."

  "...."

  빨대가 이 사이에서 질근질근 씹혔다. 납작해진 빨대를 물끄러미 바라보던 한조가 다시금 입을 열었다. 이제 공부하자. 얘기만 하다가 시간 다 가겠다. 응? 어, 그래. 멀뚱히 한조만 바라보던 맥크리가 퍼뜩 정신을 차리고 공책을 펼쳤다.

 

 

 

  "헉, 늦었다. 가야겠다."

  어느새 노을이 창문 아래쪽까지 늘어져있다. 집까지 걸어서 30분은 걸릴텐데. 후다닥 짐들을 가방에 싸넣은 맥크리가 자리를 정리하고 일어났다.

  "벌써 가?"

  "조금 있으면 저녁시간이라. 엄마가 엄청 찾을 걸."

  "...그렇구나."

  대답하는 표정이 묘하게 서글퍼 보였다면 착각일까. 내가 생각이 짧았나. 한조는 저녁 차려주실 부모님도 안 계시는데. 갑작스럽게 찾아온 죄책감에 가슴 한켠이 묵직하다. 이대로 나가기는 눈치보이는데. 맥크리가 뒷통수를 북북 긁고 눈을 꾹 감았다. 에라이. 별 일 있겠어. 오늘 얘기하면 되겠지.

  "저기, 한조."

  "응?"

  "오늘은 늦었으니까 안되겠지만... 내일 우리집에 와서 공부하고 저녁먹고 갈래?"

  너무 늦었으면 아빠가 아마 데려다주실거야. 혼자 가기는 조금 머니까.

  깜빡. 길다란 속눈썹이 잘게 떨렸다. 고민하는 기색이 엿보인다. 잠시 입술을 우물거리던 한조가 맥크리를 올려다봤다.

  "...그래도 돼?"

  "응. 우리 엄마는 집에 친구 데려오면 엄청 좋아하실걸."

  그게 너라면 더 좋아하실 것 같은데. 어때? 고민은 오래 가지 않았다. 한조가 고개를 끄덕이는데 걸린 시간도 길지 않았다.

  "...그래."

  언뜻 엿보인 수줍은 미소, 갑자기 심장이 쿵 떨어지는 느낌이다.

 

 

  

  "...엄마."

  식기가 달그락거린다. 완두콩을 골라내던 맥크리가 멍하게 입을 열었다.

  "왜 그러니?"

  "...나 누구한테 반한 것 같아."

  "뭐?"

 

 

 

  시간이 꽤 흘렀다. 대낮과 달리 쌀쌀한 아침나절에 뭘 입어야 할지 고민하던 시절도 옛말이다. 옷이 얇아지고 짧아지고, 어디선가 한둘씩 반팔이 모습을 드러냈다고 생각했을 때는 이미 모든 사람들이 얇게 입은 상태였다. 바야흐로 여름이다. 새로운 시작을 하기 좋은 날이지. 특별한 일이 없는 이상 매일 한조나 맥크리의 집에 모여 공부를 하는 일도 이제는 일상이다. 오늘의 간식은 오븐에 따뜻하게 구운 마늘빵에, 우유 한 잔. 맥크리의 집에 오면 항상 따끈따끈한 무언가가 준비되어 있고는 했다. 어제는? 고구마와 캔 옥수수가 들어간 치즈 그라탕. 학교가 끝난 직후부터 저녁 시간 까지. 이 작은 모임은 맥크리 제가 생각해도 꽤 오래가는 편이었다. 그래서 성적이 올랐냐고? 엄청. 성적표에 찍혀나오는 숫자부터 달랐다. 맥크리를 담당하던 선생들도 꽤 놀란 눈치였다. 반 애들도 마찬가지였고. 너 공부 어떻게 했어? 성적이 나온 직후부터 주문이 쇄도한다. 맥크리는 그저 멋쩍게 웃을 뿐이었다.

  버터 향이 물씬 풍겼다. 파슬리도 아낌없이 뿌렸고, 간 마늘은 잘 익혀 달면 달았지 맵거나 알싸한 맛이 나지도 않았다. 공부는 뒷전으로 둔지 오래다. 책상에 앉아 서로를 마주보고 빵 조각만 집어먹던 맥크리가 우유로 막힌 목을 축이고 요 몇 주 계속 고민하던 이야기를 꺼냈다.

  "너 나랑 사귈래?"

  바람소리 웅웅대는 방 안에 침묵이 내려앉았다.

  처음에는 맥크리가 자신을 놀리는줄 알았다. 그도 그럴것이, 둘 다 남자인데? 한조는 잠시 자기가 여자처럼 생겼나 고민했다. 수염도 단정하게 깎고 머리도 묶고 다닐 정도로 조금 긴 편이긴 하지만 선 자체가 굵은 인상이라 여자로 보일 리는 없었다. 벌칙인가? 누구랑 짜고 자신을 모욕하는 것 일수도 있다. 거기까지 생각이 미친 한조의 미간이 찌푸려졌다.

  "제시, 지금 무슨..."

  "나 지금 진지해."

  항상 장난기 넘치던 표정은 오늘따라 더없이 진지하다. 언뜻 보면 저게 맥크리인지, 아니면 맥크리의 성격 다른 쌍둥이인지 구분이 되지 않을 정도로. 처음 보는 표정에 한조는 적잖이 당황했다. 그 말이 담고있는 무게를 알아챈 직후라 더더욱. 입술을 달싹거리던 한조가 급하게 공책으로 얼굴을 돌렸다. 힘을 준 탓에 샤프 심이 우득, 부러졌다. 버튼을 몇 번 더 눌러 심을 새로 꺼낸 뒤 공책에 정신없이 수식을 적어나가기 시작했다.

  "싫어?"

  무시하고 싶었는데, 저 눈치도 없는 애는 자꾸만 대답을 재촉했다. 한조는 잠시 맥크리와 자신이 사귀는 광경을 머리속에 떠올려봤다. 별로 어렵지 않았다. 아마 관계는 변하지 않을거다. 늘 그렇듯 같이 수업을 듣고, 같이 식사를 하고, 학교가 끝나 모여 공부를 하다가 저녁을 먹고 헤어지는 일도 똑같겠지. '그치만 애인인데?' 맥크리와 자신이 입을 맞추는 상상을 한다. 한조의 귀가 새빨갛게 달아올랐다.

  "...담배부터 끊어, 그러면 생각 해볼게."

  용기없는 대답이다. 거절도, 확답도 아닌 애매한 것이 대답 대신 튀어나왔다. 굳이 담배를 선택한 이유라면 첫째, 그는 담배 연기가 싫었고. 둘째, 어디서 주워들은 기억이 있었다. 어린 시절 항상 담배를 입에 물고 다니는 친한 친척이 말 해준 얘기였다. '그거 끊으면 안돼요?'어린 한조는 그 연기의 묵직한 냄새가 싫었다. 그 친척이 자길 안아줄때마다 자신에게까지 옮겨붙는 냄새는 더더욱 싫었다. 그날도 담배를 물고 멀뚱하게 어린 한조를 쳐다보던 친척이 피식 웃으며 머리를 손가락으로 마구 헝클어트렸다.

  '한조야. 넌 아직 모르겠지만 이걸 끊는 건 죽기보다 힘들어. 진짜란다.'

  '...진짜요?'

  '그럼.'

  차라리 죽는게 더 쉬울걸. 어려서, 아직 순진한 한조는 그 말을 곧이곧대로 믿었다. 조금 더 커서는 담배를 끊는다고 죽지는 않는단걸 배웠고, 어린 시절에 들었던 그 말이 그저 은유였음을 배웠지만. 거기서 끝이었다. 주변 사람들은 다들 죽도록 힘들다고 말했으니까.

  "...담배?"

  눈썹이 치켜올라갔다. 화가 났다기 보단 그저 의아한 얼굴이다. 응. 담배. 끊으면 사귈거라고? 생각만 해본단거야. 뭘 했는지 기억도 제대로 안 날 정도로 빠르게 시간이 지나갔다. 공부를 하는 둥 마는 둥, 저녁을 먹는 둥 마는 둥, '먹는다'기 보단 거의 '마신다'에 가까울 정도로 빠르게 그릇을 비운 한조가 가방을 들고 꾸벅 인사했다.

  "먼저 가봐야겠습니다. 저녁 감사해요."

  "어, 잠깐만-"

  난 아직 덜먹었다고! 맥크리의 작은 항의는 듣지도 않은 채 한조가 빠르게 집을 빠져나갔다. 얼굴이 뜨끈뜨끈하다.

 

 

 

  그 다음 날 부터, 맥크리는 줄창 입에 달고다니던 얇은 담배 대신 민트 향이 나는 사탕을 주머니에 한가득 넣고 다녔다. 아무도 이유는 몰랐다, 한 명 빼고. 맥크리가 옆으로 올 때마다 옅게 나는 싸한 민트 냄새에 한조의 볼이 새빨갛게 달아올랐다. 저 바보. 볼을 북북 문지른 한조가 눈을 꽉 감고 책상에 엎드렸다. 점심시간 종이 치자마자 먼저 빠져나가고, 학교가 끝나면 급하게 가방을 싸 먼저 가버리고, 공부 모임은 한조측에서 일방적으로 거부했으니 이젠 해산됐다고 해도 무방할것이다. 일주일간 거의 도망다니다시피 맥크리를 피했다. 거기에도 한계는 있었지만. 점심시간인데, 수업이 일찍 끝나 잠시 눈을 붙인다는게 벌써 10분이 흘렀다. 애들은 당연히 식당으로 우르르 빠지고 교실에는 단 둘만 남아있었다.

  "한조오."

  "..."

  "나 안 봐줄거야?"

  "..."

  "한조오오."

  굳이 보지 않아도 한조는 맥크리가 책상 앞에 끌고 와 자기와 비슷한 자세로 엎드려 있음을 어렵지 않게 추측 할 수 있었다. 늘 그랬으니까. 오늘도 다를 건 없겠지.

  "안 자는거 알거든?"

  너 숨소리 들려. 낮은, 웃음소리가 살짝 섞인 미성이 귀를 간질였다. 손가락이 꼬물꼬물 파고들어 볼을 톡톡 두드렸다. 너 귀 빨개졌어. 더워?

  도리도리

  "그럼 부끄러워?"

  도리도리

  "둘 다 아니면 내 얼굴 봐줘."

  한조가 푹 숙이고 있던 고개를 들었다. 마주 본 얼굴이 발갛다. 이를 씩 드러내고 개구진 웃음을 지은 맥크리가 양 손으로 한조의 얼굴을 감쌌다.

  "있지, 나 담배 끊었는데."

  "..."

  "이제 허락해 줄거야?"

  담배 연기 지우는데엔 민트가 좋대. 그래서 엄청 먹고 있거든. 한조를 빤히 보던 맥크리가 의자를 조금 더 끌어당기고, 몸을 기울여 말간 얼굴에 가까이 했을때, 한조가 할수 있는 건 그저 고개를 끄덕이는 것 뿐이었다.

  "좋아해. 우리 오늘부터 사귀는거다. 알았지?"

  민트 맛이 나는 입술이 맞닿았다.

**Author's Note:**

> 보고싶었던거  
> 1\. 고등학교AU  
> 2\. 동서양 성 이름 차이 몰라서 첫만남부터 지딴에는 이름부르면서 친해지쟈!했는데 한조랑은 커뮤니케이션 1도 안되서 둘다 고민하는거  
> 3\. 순진한 고등학생들의 (삐----)
> 
> 실패한거  
> 1\. 토종 한국닝겐인데다 미디어로 배운 학교는 일본 학교가 전부인지라 이도저도 아닌 무언가의 짬뽕이.......  
> 2\. 어째 이게 아닌것같은데  
> 3\. 김 김순경님 잠시만요 저 삐-가 그 삐-가 아니구요 악 아악  
> 그래도 미국 18살에 졸업하지 않나요 쟤네 12학년으로 잡아뒀는데 문제없지 않ㅇ 악 잠시만요 악 졸업안했으니까 안된다구요 악 알았어요
> 
> 한조 전학오자마자 수석먹고 1등 꿰어찼으면 좋겠네....


End file.
